Hogwarts! The Wizarding Opera
by LoonyLunaEvannaLovegood
Summary: sOkay so, Luna is imprisoned and made sick by her over-bearing Quibbler-editing father who has a dark secret, She missed going to Hogwarts, so she decides to escape... Luna/ anybody that she met. Rated M for sex, violence, gore and potion. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

A/N:

Me: Hello my fellow readers! Neville, Luna, say hello to our readers~

Luna: My name is Luna, what's your favorite color?

Neville: … Hello! –Accidentally breaks a vase-

Me: D: Neville! That was my-

Luna: The wrackspurts got to him… -suspiciously takes a Q-tip to Neville's ear-

Neville: Ah! Ah! My ears! My ea---

Me: Anyways, enjoy… -pries Luna off of Neville- Luna, watch where you put those Q-tips!

Luna: -Pulls out Q-tips with lots of brown earwax from Neville- Wrackspurts dropping…

Me: Ew… O.o;

Disclaimer: I claim the ideas of the cross-over but I do not own Repo! Nor Harry Potter.

KEY:

Talking

_Singing_

Thoughts

Hogwarts! The Wizarding Opera!

Luna woke up during the night, sitting up in her bed as she looked at the godfather clock in her room. She sighs, It's only 2:43 in the morning.

She got dressed and went downstairs to make herself a sandwich, she then went to the crypt where her mom's grave was, and she sat next to the grave and unwrapped her sandwich, taking a big bite out of it. She spot a bug that was shining blue light, like a night-light. "A nargle…" she whispered, she opened the door, tip-toeing outside quietly. Apparently, she isn't suppose to be outside after midnight since it is a being guarded very strict aurors. She wrapped her sandwich back up, putting it

_It will be quick, it's in my sight_

_I'll capture it, and run back inside, and be back home in time_

Luna tried to grab it quickly, missed. She looked forward seeing somebody in the shadows moving, she squinted her eyes, a man.

She hid behind a grave stone, it was Fred or George Weasley.

_Industrialization has crippled the globe  
(Enjoy Ministry of Magic day and nighttime formula of Polyjuice Potion)  
Nature failed as technology spread  
(Ask a Severus Snape if Polyjuice is right for you)  
And in this wake, a market erected  
(Making Polyjuice from an unlicensed source is illegal)  
An entire city built on top of the dead  
And you can regenerate your heart and your looks  
For every market, a sub-market grows.  
But best you be punctual with making your potion_

He picks up a fresh corpse of a woman next to him, using as an ingredient for something._  
Lest it be you on the concrete below._

He sang while looking at Luna,

She looked around confused, peeking through her fingers at the Nargle.__

It's quick. It's clean. It's pure.  
It could change your life, rest assured.  
It's the 20th century potion,  
And it's my job to go and cause…TROUBLE! He screamed out the word causing the aurors around the graveyard with the Lumos charm turning towards him.

Luna panicked, waving her hands to get his attention, accidentally releasing the Nargle. "No! No, Please! You'll get us caught!" Luna cried out loud.

She looked around frantically, running back towards the door, she tried opening the door but it wasn't opening. "No, no, no! It's locked!"

Lights from wands were heading their way. "This way, kid" she heard a voice, she turned around and it was the Weasley, motioning with his head as he had still over his corpse over his shoulder. She rushed over to him as he used the corpse to break through a wall, leading to an enormous pile of more corpses.

"Jackpot!" Cried the Weasley, getting ecstatic over the corpses.

"No, we shouldn't be here!" Luna pleaded with him.

__

So why care for these petty obsessions?  
Your desired heart still beats with common lust  
And what if you could have genetic perfection?  
Would you change who you are if you could?

'Cos it's quick, it's clean, and it's pure (This can't be happening!)  
It could change your life, rest assured (I must get home!)  
It's the 20th century potion (I need to get out of here!)  
And it's my job to go and cause TROUBLE!  
TROUBLE!

Luna cupped her ears with her hand, blocking out the loud echo of his voice.

But she was grabbed by a few aurors, tossed her to the ground, pointing their wands at her.  
"No, no, please! I didn't know!" Luna cried out, coughing, her stomach was hurting her severely. She clutched her stomach tightly, A figure was pushing the Aurors away,

Her visions was blurring away, she say somebody with long white blonde hair rushing towards her. "Luna!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2!

Me: Yay! Chapter 2!

Luna: Oh, it is already? I didn't notice. –is holding a huge bowl of pudding-

Me: …What kind of pudding is that?

Luna: Mud pie pudding.

Me: Oh, so it's chocolate flavor? :D

Luna: No… 8D

Me: O.o; Ew… D:

Luna: 8T Yums...

Luna woke up inside her room, the man she saw in the graveyard was with her.

"Dad…?" She rose from her bed, the man turned to her with her a cup of foamy potion.

"That was a close one…" He said giving her the glass. "Dad…" Luna said weakly, wincing in pain. "_Tystn, Lu. Alt er ok_." He said in Norwegian, petting her head. "Dad, what happened? Was I outside?" Luna asked confused.

"No, Lu…" He chuckled. "There were these bodies everywhere…" She said, looking at him. "Nonsense…" He laughed. "You must have been dreaming."

"I didn't imagine this…" Luna said looking annoyed.

"Luna…" He said shaking his head in disbelief.

"I didn't fathom this…" She said, getting irritated.

"Stop it…" He said looking up at the ceiling, veins popping out of his neck.

"But, Daddy! I can smell the dead!" She cried, her father, turned around with anger. "Luna, stop it, you- You scared me to death!" His face was red as his eyes were crossed but bulging. Luna looked down immediately. The father looked over to the photograph on Luna's nightstand. "You may not be seeing her, but she is watching over us…" He said softly, nodding. "You inherited your mother's blood disease… Making your magic weak."

Luna got up, with her glass still in her hand. "I'll take my potion, dad, don't you worry." She said smiling sweetly, walking up to him. "Just as you keep resting." He said, now hugging her, both of them looking at the photograph. "Your mother, rest her soul, let the blood disease flow through your veins." He said lifting Luna's arm, tracing her veins on her wrist. He kissed her on the forehead and left the room.

Luna placed the glass on the nightstand, she heard her father's voice outside her door. "Luna, take your potion!" he called out as a reminder.

She sighed, looking at the photograph.

_I'm...infected  
I'm infected  
by your genetics_

_  
_Luna puts down the photograph of her mother, now glaring as she walks towards her bed, falling down on the bed, lying on her back.

_  
Luna, I'm the editor  
Luna, I'm your father  
Oh, Luna that was close!  
Take your Potion!_

I'm infected by your genetics  
Luna, you're my daughter  
Luna, be more patient  
You have limitations, don't go chasing creatures  
I must be protective  
You cannot be reckless  
That's what is expected when you are infected  


She rushes off her bed, and feels everything around her room.

_  
I'm infected by your genetics  
I'm infected by your genetics  
And I don't think that I can be fixed  
No, I don't think that I can be fixed  
Tell me why, oh why are my genetics such a bitch?  
_

She picks up the Daily Prophet and tosses it, watching pages scatter everywhere in the air.

_  
It's this blood condition  
Damn this blood condition!_

_  
_ She looks at her mother's photograph.

_Mother can you hear me?_

_Thanks for the disease!  
Now I am sequestered  
Part of the collection  
That's what is expected when you are infected_

That's what is expected when you are infected  
That's what is expected when you are infected

How much of it's genetics?  
How much of it is weak?  
How much of it depends on the choices that we make?  
He says I have her eyes, did I also inherit his shame?  
Is heredity the culprit?  
Can I stop it, or am I a slave?

_  
_She picked up a stuffed bunny from her bed, swaying it's stuffed arm around like as if it was waving at her.

_  
I'm infected by your genetics  
I'm infected by your genetics  
What hope has a girl who is sick?  
My dream of a life past this fence  
It really makes no difference  
'Cause I know that I'll never be fixed  
Tell me why, oh why are my genetics such a bitch?_

_  
_Luna threw her stuffed bunny across the room, now walking towards the balcony door.

_  
Oh, I want to go outside  
Outside  
Oh, I want to go outside  
Outside..._

Luna opens her door to the balcony viewing the beautiful morning.

Chapter 4:

Luna: Treat yourself to pie!  
Neville: -rocks back in forth in fetal position-

Me: Does anybody want to play Zelda? :P

Back in the other side of the country, 3 death-eaters, Bellatrix, Lucius and Snape bicker.

Bellatrix:

_Where the fuck is Voldemort, Grease-ball?_

Snape:

_He left me in charge, Bella!_

Bellatrix & Snape:

_I don't take lip from a slut/cunt!_

Bellatrix knees Snape in the crotch and licks his earlobe, walking off laughing.

Lucius:

_My fellow death-eaters should f—_

Snape:

_Lucius, shut the fuck up!_

_I'm the smartest, and the toughest_

_I'll find a owl and curse it_

_If their isn't one, I'll make one_

_Severus doesn't take shit from no one._

_One brain, Mark it up!_

_Only I got brains enough,_

_That's why Voldemort will reward me, me, me, me!_

Lucius_:_

_Ha! Ask Narcissa, who she prefers 10 out of 9 will say the Lucius!_

_The most wealthiest, the good looking. I will leave their panties dripping!_

_Two hearts, mark it up! Lucius steals all of the hearts!_

Snape: _You don't have the guts, liar!_

Lucius: _All bark, but no lungs, Severus!_

Snape and Lucius: _He will be rewarding me! _

Snape tries to pull out his wand, but Lucius used non-verbal _Expelliamus._

Lucius and Snape: _You wait, time will tell, my wand/face will rule/woo them all when Voldemort rewards me, and makes me minister of magic!_

_Take my cut, and mark it up! Mark it up! Mark it up!_

They both point their wands at each other.


End file.
